


Take A Look

by estel_of_the_eyrie



Series: Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_of_the_eyrie/pseuds/estel_of_the_eyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a mishap on a mission, the Reader wanders off into London, and Jacob follows her, in a bid to bring her some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Peter Hollens’ cover of Underground from the Assassin’s Creed Syndicate soundtrack and wrote this at about 10pm - I recommend listening to it while reading for the best experience!
> 
> I hope everyone like this; enjoy!  
> Plus, this is the last fanfiction for 2015 - Happy New Year, everyone.  
> EDIT: Just for the attention of my tumblr followers, this was originally posted on my tumblr blog estel-of-the-eyrie, just to prevent confusion I thought I'd mention.

You sat there in the empty train carriage humming to yourself, a song composed by your late brother, a fellow Assassin like yourself, about the crime littering and tainting the city of London. The song, while haunting - a murder ballad - gave you great comfort in the hardest times, reminding you of what you were fighting for.

For today, it was a reminder of another thing that you had lost, your brother Oscar. He had been strongly opposed to you accompanying him on the mission earlier that day, in which information about the Pieces of Eden was located. Evie came back, your brother covered her escape to the price of his own life.

Nobody had talked to you since you’d found out - most likely giving you space, as they all knew what you’d do if aggravated (even Jacob of all people was a little terrified of you when such an attitude arose from you) - and you sat in the furthest carriage from the rest of them. You don’t know what compelled you to stay; usually you would have gone out and inflicted considerable damage into the ranks of the Blighters. Was it the fact it was one of Starrick’s more powerful associates and was practically unreachable from your current position (You had only just conquered Whitechapel after all)

You held the bottle of beer in your hand as you gazed out of the window; it was raining as usual. The pathetic fallacy of the situation was unmistakable, you thought as the train pulled into the next stop. Without thinking, you placed the glass bottle back onto the table, pulled your hood back up and left.

To where, you didn’t know. But something that you also didn’t know, was that someone had spied you getting out of the train, and was tailing you through the city’s crowds.

* * *

 

Before long, you found yourself sitting atop Big Ben, head tilted to the sky, and completely soaked through from the rain.

“Take a look, at lively, Old London,” you began to sing, quietly as if unsure of the words. “In buzzing crowds, we sweat and we revel.

You faltered on the next line, forgetting the words; Oscar and you had usually performed this as a duet during the nights when you were both alone on missions.

"Red cheeked shots and songs, in the flicker of the gas light.” You heard someone say behind you. Snapping to your feet, your hidden blade snapping out of your sleeve, you turn on the spot to face Jacob.

“Whoever knew you’d be a cultured man, Mr Frye?” You asked sarcastically, hiding the blade again.

“Says the woman who used to live in Birmingham.” He responds, as you take a step from where you were standing, into more safety. You point at him, Jacob frowning dramatically before chuckling at your words.

“Not nice.” you responded. “And here I thought that you’d become a _true_ gentleman.” When he doesn’t respond, you tilt your head slightly, hair sticking to your neck and dripping rain water down your back. “Why did you follow me here anyway?”

Jacob shrugs, before opening his arms slightly, awaiting you jumping into his arms like you usually do. While this may seem very scandalous to many in the city, to the pair of you, for a while now, it had been simply normal - a way of comforting another who you thought was a sibling. And that’s what you do, you walk forwards into his embrace, cheek resting against leather coat, now soaking in the summer rains. _If he’s this drenched, how much worse are you?_ your brain suddenly acknowledges, but you don’t care.

His presence is comforting.

“Because you looked like you needed a hug, [Y/N]” he replies, and you look up at him, a thankful smile on your lips.

Without a prompt, the two of you begin to dance around the top of the clock tower, singing the rest of the song, the haunting melody almost seeming like a child’s lullaby with the pair of you singing the words as the pace sped up. To you, it was a sight to behold; Jacob was a proud man, and you don’t even think you’ve ever heard him sing, let alone dance and sing _with you._

To Jacob, it to ease the worry that ached his heart. He hated seeing you so down, and your sadness almost seemed to pain him also. He had not heard you sing either, believing that it was more of your brother’s thing to do, or that, maybe, your swansong was awaiting someone that you truly loved to be heard.

As the song finished, you slipped in the rain, almost falling backwards, but Jacob had managed to catch you before you could slip over the edge.

“You scare us half to death, you know. Especially me.” He says breathless, with you in his arms, leaning over you. You look up at him, rain falling down your hood and not into your eyes and you beam. You relinquish your harsh grip on his upper arms and just leave your hands there.

“Take a look, Jacob.” You begin, “It’s my nature.  You can’t change it.”

He smiles, almost daintily on his face, an odd expression which had never seen his usually sterner face show, before he leans forward. An inch or two from your face he whispers “And I wouldn’t dare change it.” before planting his lips to yours.

You lean into it, awaiting it for so long. One of your hands moves from his arm to cup his cheek as you melt into the affection you had hoped he’d held for you.

It is several minutes before you both part, breathless in the rain, now becoming lighter.

“So, are we going to go inside anytime soon? I fear we are both soaked to the bone.” You say, as he lifts you back to your feet. Jacob laughs, moving forward to plant another light kiss upon your lips.

“Take a look down [Y/N], there are Blighters everywhere.” He responds, rolling his eyes. “We’re stuck here a while.”

You shake your head. “I don’t think so.” You mention, before moving to the outcrop which hangs over a convent trailer of hay. “They won’t be there for long.” And with that, you perform the Leap of Faith that you had learned years ago.

Jacob laughs before racing over to the edge, following once you’ve emerged from within the hay below. “A Challenge then?” He asks, smirking. You extend the Hidden Blade once again and raise an eyebrow.

“The loser must pay the other in the form of one kiss.”

“By the looks of things, it appears as if I’ve already won.” He responds, noting your slight tipsy-ness, which had almost made you fall from above.

“I’m counting on it.” You respond, going to kiss him once more, but turning and running to the Blighters nearby when you were both an inch apart. Jacob, originally shocked, immediately runs after you.

To the others, it would seem like an unlikely pairing, but if they just took the effort to get to know you both a bit more, they would see that Jacob and you were a duo that the Templars should fear.


End file.
